Chilton Play
by SouthernRocker
Summary: Rory goes to a play at Chilton with her brother and she runs into no other that Tristan.  What will happen when he gets jealous of her brother.  First Fanfiction so please be nice


This is my fist fanfiction so please be gentle

Background: Rory has a twin brother, Mark, he lives with Christopher. He and Rory are very close. The Hayden's love Rory. So when Rory has to go to a Chilton play her brother comes along so that they can spend time together. Rory and Dean broke up and he moved.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gilmore Girls characters.

**Rory**

"I can't believe you have to cover this." Mark said getting out of his car, looking at the viper he parked next to.

"Pairs was gonna do it, but then she got sick and she wants to cover opening night." Rory said.

She really didn't want to spend Friday night at Chilton. But at least she wasn't at her Grandparents and the play was a causal event. So she was in jeans and a hoodie.

"So this is Chilton." Mark said looking up at the school unimpressed. He went to Hamilton, Chilton's rival school. Rory looked over at her brother. He was dressed like her, except his had Hamilton wrote on the front.

"I can't believe you wore that here." Rory said. Hamilton was Chilton's biggest competitor in everything.

"I'm just supporting my school. Soon to be your school."

"I'm not transferring."

"Not yet. Come on let's get inside and get this over with." Mark said heading for the school.

**Tristan**

Tristan sat in the 2nd to last row in the school auditorium with Colin. He was board out of his mind. Finn had demanded that they attend the play. There was some girl in it that Finn had a thing for. Then he had insisted that they get there early so that he could go back stage and wish her luck.

"Why did we let him talk us into this?" Tristan asks Colin.

"Because I'm your mate and you couldn't stand for me to be mad at you." Finn said coming back to his seat.

"Yeah that's it." Colin said dryly.

Tristan was about to ask how the actress was when the door to the auditorium opened. He glanced over to the door and saw Rory Gilmore. For a quick second his heart fluttered. Rory had become so much more than a conquest to him; she was everything that he wanted in a girl. Now if he could just get her to understand that. This play might not be so bad if he got to talk to Rory.

Tristan couldn't help but thing how beautiful she was as she walked passed him. She was dressed in jeans and a hoodie, but she still looked amazing. All of a sudden she stopped and turned back to face the auditorium door.

"Mark come on." Rory said to the door.

_Mark, who the hell was Mark_. Tristan taught.

Just then the door opened again. A boy came walking in. He was Tristan's height with brown hair and blue eyes. If Tristan would have taken longer to look at his face he would have noticed how familiar Mark's eyes looked. Tristan continued to eye the guy; he had on a Hamilton hoodie.

"Dude that's Mark Hayden." Colin whispered to him.

"Rory let's set in the back." Mark said pointing to the seats behind Tristan.

Rory glanced that direction. She saw Tristan seating there. Rory knew that if she sat back there she would get nothing done for the paper. The whole play she would be thinking about something very different from what was going on up on the stage. Plus she knew that Mark would wind up messing with the guys if they sat back there.

"No, you can't see if you set in the back." Rory quickly taught.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Mark said heading for the back, "Make a deal with you we'll set here. Not the front, but you can still see." Mark said motioning into a row two up from Tristan. Since the other people all sat in the front Tristan had a clear view of Rory and Mark.

A few minutes after they sat down the lights went out and the curtain opened. Rory was away of Tristan's eyes on her the whole time. Mark must have felt it to and known how uncomfortable, if you could call butterflies in your stomach that, it made her because he kept leaning over and trying to make her laugh. Leave it to her twin to know how Tristan made her feel.

Tristan had no idea what the play was about, people could be stripping on stage and he wouldn't have known. He was to busy watching Rory. Every so often Mark would lean over and whisper something to her. Obviously it was funny because Rory would turn her head away and laugh. Tristan wished that it could be him; it should be him down there with Rory. He knew what Mark Hayden's rep was. It was just as bad as his. So why did Rory go for Mark and not him. By time the play was over Tristan was ready to pop.

**Chapter 2 **

Rory walked into the parking lot with Mark. She just wanted to get out of there. Talking to Tristan was not something that she wanted to do tonight. Since her break up with Dean she had registered that her feelings for Tristan weren't all hate and animosity. But she wasn't sure just how much he cared about her.

As they approached Mark's corvette she noticed that Tristan was still leaning against the hood of his car. Finn was begging Colin to come back inside with him so he could see some actress.

"Mark please be good." Rory whispered to her brother. He gave her a look that said _'Am I ever not'_. Rory pushed her hair behind her ear and walked to the car. As she passed in front of Tristan's car she didn't look over.

"Did you like the show Mary?" She came to a quick halt.

"It was good." Rory said hoping that by answering his question she could leave faster.

"How about you?" Tristan asks looking at Mark.

"It was alright." Mark was trying to be nice for Rory's sake.

"Not often a Hamilton boy comes around here." Colin said standing next to Tristan.

"Yeah, I'm trying to see what's great enough to have kept Rory here. But that's about to change." Mark never faltered.

"You transferring love?" Finn asks forgetting his actress for a moment.

"No I'm not." Rory said looking at Mark with a face that screamed '_Shut up'_.

"Just give me time kid and you'll be a cougar."

Tristan didn't know what to feel. Angry because here was this guy trying to take Rory away from him literally, sad because she was with someone else and a little happy because she had turned him down quickly.

"Yeah think that." Rory said.

"Mary if you leave Chilton, you wouldn't be able to stare at me." Tristan said he was testing Mark to see what he would do.

"Dude did you Mary her?" Mark said laughing.

"She's been my Mary for a long time." Tristan said.

"I bet she's been my Rory a lot longer." Mark said.

"Are the girls at Hamilton really so ugly that you have to go after a Chilton girl." Tristan said.

"The Chilton guys are such pansies that Rory had to go after a bag boy." Mark shoot back, he knew hat Tristan liked his sister and he was going to find out just how much.

"And I suppose you're the reason they broke up." Tristan stated pushing off his car.

"Partly yeah." Mark said taking a step toward Tristan. Rory was to horrified to say anything.

"And what role did you play exactly?"

"Oh it went something like this." Mark said taking a swing at Tristan. His fist smashed against the side of Tristan's face. Tristan stumbled before regaining his balance. He touched his now bleeding lip and smirked at Mark.

Tristan swung at Mark hitting him in the nose. Mark quickly retaliated, but Tristan quickly dunked out of the way.

"Mark stop!" Rory shouted. Mark looked up at her backing away from Tristan.

"Rory…" Tristan and Mark said at eh same time.

"No! Tristan not now please!" Tristan looked at Rory for a moment before turning back to the school. There was something in his eyes maybe it was because of his busted lip and soon to be black eye, but Rory saw pain and hurt in his beautiful blue eyes.

After a moment Mark spoke, "Well go after him already."

"You just got into a fist fight with the guy now you want me to go after him." Rory said confused.

"It was a test Rory. I know guys like Tristan; I am a guy like Tristan. So when I noticed that he liked you I had to test him. If he had wanted you just for sex then he wouldn't have been so feisty." Mark said with a smile and motioned for Rory to go inside.

Rory looked at him for a moment before going back to the school. Did Tristan really like her? That had been the reason for her not admitting her feelings for him, the not knowing how he felt. But occurring to Mark he had real feelings for her.

As she entered the school building she headed for the boys bathroom. Inside Rory was so nervous that she taught she might faint. She was going to confront the guy that she had genuine, deep feelings for final admit to herself how she felt about Tristan, put her heart on the line and she was doing it in the boys bathroom.

"Tristan are you in here?" Rory ask pushing the door open. He didn't answer, but Rory saw him setting on the window seal.

"Shouldn't you be outside taking care of your boyfriend?" He said bitterly.

"Well I would be except I don't have a boyfriend haven't since Dean and I split up." Rory said.

"But what about Mark?" Tristan said looking at Rory for the first time.

"Yeah Mark and I are really close." Rory said moving over to the sink, wetting a paper towel. "We're as close as siblings can be."

"He's your brother." Tristan managed to say.

"Twin brother." Rory said taking the wet towel and whipping the blood away from his split lip.

"Why are you doing that?" Tristan asks. His skin tingled where Rory was holding his chin still.

"Why did you get into a fight with my brother?" Rory asks preferring to concentrate on cleaning his lips instead of his eyes.

"I didn't know he was your brother. I taught he was your boyfriend." Tristan admitted.

"Why would it matter if he was my boyfriend?"

Tristan stood and walked a few steps away from Rory.

"Because I like you, hell I think that I love you Rory I've always had feelings for you and I know what you're thinking I'm saying these things just so you'll sleep with me. But that's not true. I really, really like you, need you." Tristan said looking straight at Rory the whole time. When he finished he looked down at the floor.

"And you think that by beating the crap out of a guy who might have been my boyfriend would convince me of this." Rory said.

Tristan just nodded his head.

"All you had to do was tell me that you liked me and you should have done it sooner. Because I feel the same way about you and have for a long time." Rory said.

Tristan's head shot up when Rory said she liked him. "So if I was to offer you a ride home?" Tristan said taking a step toward her.

"What about Colin and Finn?" Rory said biting her lip.

"We'll get your brother to take them home." Tristan reasoned looking at Rory's lips.

"Then I would love a ride home." Rory smiled.

"And if I was to ask for a kiss when we reached your house." Tristan said he was close enough that Rory could feel the heat coming off of his body.

"I don't know I don't' want to hurt your lip." Rory smiled at him.

"Maybe we should test it out before we go." Tristan said leaning down.

"That's not a bad idea." Rory said. Her eyes closed as Tristan's lips moved against hers. The kiss was sweet, but full of meaning.

When they broke apart. Rory grinned, "I'll think about it."

"Come on let's get out of here before your brother gets the wrong idea." Tristan said taking Rory's hand and leading her out of the building.

**The End **


End file.
